


Dear Past Me

by alrich



Series: Dear Diary [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrich/pseuds/alrich
Summary: IDK what this is supposed to be. Not beta’ed
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dear Diary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083266
Kudos: 5





	Dear Past Me

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this is supposed to be. Not beta’ed

Dear Past Me, 

You’re going to make a lot of mistakes. You’re going to hurt a lot of people. You’re going to make decisions based on what your heart is telling you. Those decisions may be risky and they be misinterpreted, but trust in them. Everything you do will work out for the best. You will experience emotions you’ve never felt before. You will know pain, grief, sadness, anger. But most importantly, you will know love. You will find love in a pair of ragtag brothers. Both will be family but one will be the one you sacrifice everything for. His green eyes will meet yours and it will answer every question you’ve ever had in your life. You will feel complete. It will be far from a perfect love. Things in life rarely are perfect. But it will make you whole. It’s warmth will comfort you in the dead of winter. It will keep you cool in the summer heat. It’ll be everything you need and will ever need. 

Just remember, no matter what anyone tells you, listen to your heart. It won’t lead you astray. 

-Castiel


End file.
